Whovian Dreams Fulfilled
by Heroicagal
Summary: My OC Jessica meets the Doctor from another dimension where he is just a TV show and has to travel through season four with him to get home. Will she even be able to return? Will she want to? "Rules for traveling with the Doctor: He lies. When he tells you to run, run. He isn't always right. He'll either be the best or the worst thing to happen to you.Sometimes both."
1. Chapter 1

S4X01 Voyage of the Damned

"But daddy, please?" I begged. It was late but the next episode of Doctor Who was on screen just waiting to be selected.

"Jessica, it's time for bed." My father replied.

"But it's summer! Please?"

"We have things to do tomorrow." He switched off the TV. Sighing, I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. After praying I fell asleep snuggled up under my covers with my Bible resting on the floor beside my bed. Later at around 11:30 I had to use the bathroom. I stumbled out of bed and into the hall while sleepily yawning. After doing my business I went back to my bedroom and put on a pair of socks to warm up my feet from the freezing air conditioning. As I climbed back into bed a bright light flashed and I was stunned. Blinking things came into focus I lurched forward towards where my bed should have been. Instead it was a robotic angel and I screamed while jumping away in fright.

"Information: Please no yelling on the Party Deck." It said as I gawked.

"Where- Party Deck?" I sputtered.

"Information: Deck where celebration of Earth holiday Christmas is taking place."

"But, it's, it's summer!" Then I realized I was getting nowhere as it started to reply with "Information:" again. I whirled around and gasped. All around me were beings dressed in finery as Christmas music played. An annoying balding man talked about the "Max Capricorn Cruise Lines" as his tooth glinted. The guy gave me the chills. I saw life preservers labeled "Titanic" and all kinds of "people". All over were people that looked like aliens. Out the window was space and the planet Earth, slowly rotating in the distance. In short I was in an unknown and rather odd place. In my PJ's. In space. What on Earth? Or I mean, off Earth? As I surveyed my surroundings I saw him: David Tennant. I was super excited. Even though I was from America, I knew who Doctor Who was and I loved David Tennant as the Doctor. I was only in London for the summer because my dad had wanted to take us on vacation. My brother, older sister, little sister, and step-mom had come with me. I was watching Doctor Who on Netflix in our summer home. It was hard to find an AG church to go to in the summer while we were there… Focus Jessica! Did I accidentally stumble onto a shoot of the show? I opened the window and hoped to feel a tarp or wooden scenery. Instead I felt open air and heard a computer voice saying "Oxygen shields holding". Okay, this was real. This. Was. Real!

Trying to get my wits about me I thought this through. I must have come here through a dimensional rift. Being a superhero and sci-fi geek I knew this was constantly happening in those universes. The best thing I could do would be to talk to Dav- err, the Doctor. As I scurried through the crowds to get to him I walked into a woman who had abruptly stepped in front of me. Her wine spilled all over her pristine black shiny heels.

"I'm so sor-"I started but stopped as she slapped me hard across the cheek. Immediately I felt a welt rising.

"You will be! These are brand new! They cost me 500 credits you stupid imbecilic louse!" She raised her hand to strike again but someone gripped her wrist.

"That's quite enough. It was an accident after all." My eyes lit up at the male figure.

"Is she your sister? I ought to report you both!" Snarled the woman.

"You do that. I'm sure they'd love to hear how you hit a child over some spilt wine. No use crying over it you know." I giggled slightly. With a nasty glare at us both she flipped her hair and stormed off.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ms. Scrooge!" I called after her and stuck out my tongue. Immature? Yes… But satisfying? Most definitely!

"Let's go get some ice for that welt. We wouldn't want it to bruise." He scooped up some ice and wrapped it in a cloth napkin. I hissed slightly as he gently pressed it against my cheek. He gave me a look over as I stared back at him, unsure what to say.

"Are you alright? Have you lost your way to your cabin? A child shouldn't be here. What's your name? How old are you?"

"15. Umm, you could say that I lost my way. My name is Jessica Smith. Pleased to meet you Doctor." That caught his attention.

"Excuse me, what did you call me? You know who I am? How?" I hastily explained everything to him. When I had finished he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and put it on a certain setting. As he waved it over my body it beeped.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that you're telling the truth. Molecular structure indicates that you're from a different dimension. What do we do now?" He mumbled while scratching his chin.

"I was hoping you could help me…"

"Of course. Well Smith, seeing as how you have no one or nowhere to go to in a strange dimension, you'll just have to stick to me until I can figure out how to get you home. You said you were American?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then try not to be difficult." I gave him a look and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just saying." I rolled my eyes and followed him as he went to help a girl who was staff pick up some glass after she had been told off by another snobby rich person. At first she protested but you know how the Doctor is. He ended up flirting all the way and making googly eyes at the pretty blonde. Her name is Astrid. He even tells her that we're stowaways. Okay, that wasn't necessarily smart but he has good judgment (most of the time) and she ended up to be a nice woman. The Doctor took her down to explore the streets of London and I remained up on the ship snacking. When they were gone for all of about ten minutes they arrived here again. Apparently a power flux? That made the Doctor nervous and so he hacked into the systems to see what was going on with both me and Astrid looking over his shoulder. It turns out that there were meteors coming towards the ship and the shields were down! He quickly contacted the Bridge to alert them only to be dragged away by stewards without his warnings being heeded. A few others followed as both Astrid and I protested to having him being taken away. Suddenly a crash came into the hull and I fell to the ground as the machinery exploded and the fires started. The Doctor escaped their grasp as me and Astrid were crushed under the metal ship parts.

"Jessica! Astrid! Are you alright?" He yelled.

"Fine Doctor, just a little shaken!" Astrid replied. The stewards were freaked out and apologized as he said he would go to find out what was going on.

"No, don't open the door!" The Doctor yelled, but it was too late. He was sucked into the vastness of space as we had to hold on for dear life. The oxygen shields were finally put back in place but it didn't stop us from seeing the floating wreckage and bodies. I gasped and the Doctor called out to me again.

"Jessica, are you alright?"

"My arm is stuck!" I wailed. He came over and removed the debris. As he touched my arm I yelped at the sharp pain that shot through it which caused him to frown.

"We'll get this fixed up on the TARDIS when we can, but this should do for now." He made a sling out of his tie for my arm. Then he got down to business and contacted the Bridge once again. The man on the end sounded hurt but quickly denied it and informed the Doctor of the situation. Turns out the captain had been paid by someone a large sum to sabotage the ship. The boat's engine would go nuclear and desolate the planet Earth below. Six billion people plus all of us on the ship, dead. My stomach lurched. The Doctor as usual went into action, coming up with a plan.

"Okay, okay. Tch, tch. First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B... no... two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes... why. Right then, follow me." He said.

Then an incredibly annoying man who had been yelling at Astrid before, his name was Rickston Slade protested.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge, and who the heck are you anyway?" The Doctor turned to face us before replying.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who is gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

"No." the man quickly stated as he looked slightly fearful.

"In that case, allons-y." And we started off after him; Astrid, Mr. Copper, Mr. Slade, Mr. and Mrs. Van Hoff, and Bannakaffalatta, with me right behind him.

"That was epic!" I whispered excitedly to him. He grinned.

"Wait until you see what else I've got up my sleeve."

**End Chapter One.**

**Good, bad? Continue? Don't? And should I take Donna along after the next episode? Oh and Jessica and the Doctor will just be friends. NOT in any other type of relationship than that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it. I will add Donna in the next official episode, but should she travel with them through the whole thing? That is the question. Anyway I also wanted to say that it may go a little off canon to help establish Jessica with the Doctor more, so it is probable the next "episode" or chapter may not even be from the show. I will try to stay in character though. Enjoy this installment of Voyage of the Damned. **

We came upon some more wreckage that we had to clear through. It was getting annoying. As people started to work on clearing it they found one of those robot angels that was broken and the Van Hoff's who were programmers worked to repair it at the Doctor's suggestion to help clear the way for us. The robots were apparently called Hosts from what I could pick up and they gave me the chills. Something was sinister about them. Then I heard the Doctor speaking with Mr. Copper who seemed to think Christmas was quite savage, saying that this was fitting to be happening on this holiday. He thought that people worshipped the "god" Santa with huge claws and his wife Mary and went to war with people from Turkey every year and ate the people from Turkey for a feast. The Doctor was trying to explain it was a time of thanksgiving and friendship. I started in on the conversation as well.

"It's about God's love for us that He would send His Son Jesus as a baby to live on Earth for a while and then die a horrible death to pay for all our sins so we could be with Him for eternity." The Doctor eyed me curiously and then turned to talk with the Bridge yet again.

"So that horrible death… God allowed His Son to die for us? I think I remember a story like that on Sto. It is a popular religion there… Used to be a follower of it myself." Astrid said. I smiled.

"It can be called a religion, but it is meant to be a relationship with our Creator."

"I think… at this point it wouldn't hurt to come back to it. Pray. I mean, we are in over our heads." And so Astrid and I prayed together and she rededicated herself to God. "I feel a little more at peace." She said.

"Doctor there is more people alive on the ship, but their numbers are dwindling fast!" The man from the Bridge shouted.

"What?" The Doctor asked immediately alert and on edge.

"It's the Hosts Doctor! They've been programmed to-"

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The now fixed Host said. Frantically Mr. Van Hoff and his wife shut it down. Then there was a pounding at the door. More were coming. Those who could squeezed through a small opening we had made in the clump of debris. First Bannakaffalatta and Astrid, followed by Mr. Copper and Rickston. Then the weight of it started to make it collapse and Mr. Copper had to hold it up.

"Go Jessica! They're getting closer!" Doctor ordered. Instead I pushed the couple ahead of me and started to shove them through. They protested but then I reminded them that they were putting me in more danger the longer they resisted. Since they were, well, rather large, it took some time but they finally made it through. Then Mr. Copper said that he couldn't hold it up much longer and the Doctor thrust me through. I quickly jumped up to help and together Astrid and I helped keep it up long enough for the Doctor to get through. It collapsed with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" I asked as everyone but Rickston ran to his side. He nodded and grabbed my wrist along with Astrid's.

"Run!" and so we ran as the Hosts started to barrel through the barrier. We lost them as we came upon a kitchen.

"Oh, food!" Exclaimed Mrs. Van Hoff.

"Like you need any of that." Rickston rudely snapped at her. Ignoring him Mr. Van Hoff got some for his wife and others helped themselves. Then I realized how hungry I was but decided that others needed it. I could wait. Astrid came over with three plates.

"Saved you some. Time Lords or not, you both need to eat." I spit out the water I had been sipping in surprise.

"I'm not a Time Lord!" I exclaimed, although I'll admit, it would have been cool.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, since you were related…" Astrid trailed off.

"Err, well, you see, Jessica here actually is human and comes from another dimension. Her being my sister is just a cover." The Doctor explained.

"Then how come you two get along so well? You seem very fond of each other." She asked as I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you sometime after this is over." The Doctor said.

"Along with how you look so good for 903 years old?" Astrid teased.

"You should see me in the mornings." He replied jokingly.

"Okay." She said abruptly. He looked at her in surprise. "Can I go with you? See the stars and space and time?" He continued looking and I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow.

"Uh, okay."

"Okay?" Astrid clarified excitedly.

"Yeah, I would like that." Smiled the Doctor.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"You get to come too? Why it will be a regular old party!" She said and tussled my hair happily. I just chuckled. First we had to get out of here alive though. More pounding and we started to run again. The door was locked though.

"We need your key thingy!" said Rickston to the Doctor.

"It's a sonic screwdriver!" We both said at the same time. Everyone looked at us a bit funny and Astrid laughed.

"Sure you two aren't related?" The Doctor went up and opened the door and we all filed through. As we got in he fried the circuitry to the door panel.  
"Now we're trapped!" Whined Rickston. I rolled my eyes.

"No not trapped, just –"

"Temporarily inconvenienced." I said with him. He looked at me and in an almost pout said

"Will you stop doing that!"

"We need to keep moving." Astrid reminded us. The next door was across a vent with nuclear engines underneath it. It looked unstable and the fire burned brightly.

"The fatzos go last." Rickston said. I glared at him.

"No it's okay, we'll all make it." Doctor protested.

"That thing can't hold their weight." Countered Rickston.

"He's right, just to be safe we'll go last." Mr. Van Hoff stated as he tested it out with his weight. Suddenly it gave out under him and he plunged into the inferno, Mrs. Van Hoff screaming in terror and despair after him.

"No!" I shrieked. Tears ran down my face. "No…" I whispered and sobbed. He was a kind man and nobody should have died.

"Maybe, maybe he's still down there. Maybe he fell on a ledge." Mrs. Van Hoff was in hysterics. Astrid shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, but he's gone." The Doctor said.

"You promised! You promised me we would get out of here Doctor! All of us!" She wailed. The Doctor looked heartbroken. Then I remembered some of the rules of traveling with the Doctor.

"The Doctor lies. When he says run, you run. He isn't always right. He'll be the best or the worst thing that happens to you." I muttered. The Doctor heard that.

"What?"

"Rules to traveling with the Doctor." I clarified. He frowned.

"Who told you that?"

I shrugged. "The internet, but I'm sure someone on the show said those things." He nodded slowly as he grasped this.

"Doctor?" Astrid asked uncertainly. He shook himself back into reality.

"Across everyone, now!" Rickston darted forward without hesitation. Then followed Bannakaffalatta and Mr. Copper. Astrid and I climbed on as the Doctor tried to coax the now widowed Mrs. Van Hoff onto the vent and the door was pounding still. The way across creaked under our weight and started to give.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta cried.

"Keep going!" The Doctor yelled back. Suddenly the pounding stopped. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Are they gone?" I choked out. Then came the angels using their wings. The stupid robots could fly. Of course they could.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." They chanted and grabbed their halos.

"Grab something to deflect them!" Shouted the Doctor. People reached for piping and discarded metal while Mrs. Van Hoff continued sobbing and Rickston just plowed across and frantically tried to open the door. Halos flew everywhere and since I only had one good arm, I was kind of defenseless.

"Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud… Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" He yelled. A sonic pulse emanated from him. All the robots stopped.

"A sonic pulse, brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. I frowned looking down at the little red man. He was dying.

"We'll hook you up to a charger. You'll be okay! You still owe me that drink, remember?" Astrid nearly pleaded with him to stay with us. He shook his head.

"Too late. You're a pretty girl." He said. Then he died. I broke down again. Mr. Copper reached for the body and after Astrid tried to stop him, he explained we could use it to fight off the rest of the robots. Bannakaffalatta would have wanted us to have it. Then one robot that had just landed on the cement ledge awoke and started towards us. The Doctor told it to stop randomly spouting off security code numbers. On the number one it stopped. He asked it some questions but I was out of it and just stared at the dead man.

"Information: Security Code One only allows for three questions." The Host said.

"You could have told me that!" Complained the Doctor. It started forward to kill us but Mrs. Van Hoff grabbed a rope and tied it to herself then the Host.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me." Then she went to join her husband. I was hysterical and just sobbed loudly as the Doctor yelled after her.

"NO!" It was too late. "No one else." The Doctor said with determination. Gently Astrid grasped my wrist and tugged me towards the door. We all crossed slowly and carefully. I fell to the ground against the wall and wept, bringing my hands to my face. I had never been there when someone died and all these people died so unnecessarily, all trying to save lives. What did I do? Nothing. It should have been me. As we got through the Doctor laid out a plan. He was going to where the Hosts were kept. Astrid and Mr. Copper would use the pulsar to get through the robots, charging as they went. The Doctor still had on a teleporter bracelet and would use it to get to Deck 37. As he went I couldn't help but cling to him. I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving me.

"Jessica!" The Doctor scolded as we materialized. I looked up at him with my red eyes.

"Don't leave me Doctor." I pleaded. Before he could reply more Hosts came. Before they could do anything he shouted the security code.

"That gives me three questions. Am I right?"

"Information: Correct." Said a Host.

"No wait! That wasn't a question! Can I start again?"

"Information: No." The same one replied.

"Doctor!" I groaned.

"Okay. I still got one left. One question to save our lives. You have been programmed to kill crew and passengers, but that means you can't kill me. Or her. We're stowaways and as such we are to be arrested and brought to the highest authority. Am I correct?"

"Information: You are correct." It replied.

"Good then. Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that!" He said giddily. I giggled. The Doctor could be such a child.

Line Break

They led us to the man in charge who was none other than Max Capricorn. This was all an elaborate plot for revenge on getting back at the board who had voted him out of his company, which was tanking. He had money set aside while the tragedy of this voyage would ruin his company shares and have the board put behind bars for mass murder. Of all of Earth. Oh, and Max was a cyborg now. I mean a head and arms in a box cyborg. It was disturbing. As the Doctor tried to stop him by talking him out of it and managing to call him a loser and tell he couldn't even sink the Titanic. He was about to blow the engines when Astrid climbed into a forklift.

"Mr. Capricorn, I resign." She said and charged forward. There was forklift against cyborg as the Doctor and I struggled to get to Astrid. When Max was near the edge she looked sorrowfully at us in the arms of the Hosts and pressed the petal all the way down. Astrid fell screaming into the flames. This time I was so overwhelmed I passed out.

Line Break

I awoke on the TARDIS. In the medical bay. I wondered where it managed to put all these rooms.

"You're awake!" The Doctor said happily. He filled me in on what had happened. He stopped the Titanic from wrecking Buckingham Palace, sent Astrid's atoms flying into space so she could travel the stars forever and then helped Mr. Copper gain a new life on Earth in lieu of ten years in jail for lying about a degree to get the job he had on the ship. I was happy for him. Rickston lived and had become rich by selling his stocks in the Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. I wasn't so happy for him. All in the all Doctor had managed to save the Earth yet again along with those surviving on the ship. All in a day's work right?

"I was worried about you. You almost gave me a double heart attack. I fixed your arm by the way." It felt way better now that he mentioned it.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry for worrying." I started to cry again, remembering the deaths. "It should have been me! I should have died instead!" I wailed. He hugged me close and hushed me.

"Jessica, it wasn't your fault. You should not have died. I am glad you didn't. Say, what's your favorite color?" He asked seemingly random.

"Lilac." I sniffled. He smiled.

"How about I take you to Tantung to cheer you up? It has a lilac sky." I nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Right then Smith! Off we go!"

End of Voyage of the Damned.

Next time on Doctor Who:

"It's lovely." Jessica breathed.

"Looks can be deceiving though, remember that.

Flash to next scene

"Gladiator games?" Jessica asked.

"Disgusting." Said the Doctor, turning away from the gore.

Next Scene

"What do you want?" Jessica snarled. Folios smirked.

"The Doctor."

Next scene

"Let her go!" The Doctor demanded.

"Of course, if you'll take her place. It's you or the girl Doctor. Will you be in our Games or not Time Lord?"

Credits


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the TARDIS I breathed in a breath of fresh air. It was wonderful and lifted my spirits sky high. True to the Doctor's word, the sky was lilac. Tantung was gorgeous. The Doctor stepped out behind me and smiled at my awestruck expression. There was lush grass and flowers everywhere. It was fantastic and just beautiful.

"It's gorgeous!" I breathed.

"Yes, but remember the old saying: looks can be deceiving." The Doctor warned. "Anyway would you like to go to the market? They have the loveliest little market in the city." I nodded. Sounded like fun.

Line Break

The stalls were full of exotic fruits and vegetables, plants and animals. There were people of all types around, well more like aliens of all species around. Suddenly there was a ton of cheering as we walked past a building that looked like a coliseum. I stopped and looked over.

"What's that?" I asked the Doctor. As I looked over I saw something I would never forget. Two men in armor were fighting neck in neck. One suddenly ran the other through with a sword and he fell bleeding to the ground. I gasped and tried to hold my vomit back. There was thunderous applause and he lifted his hands in victory.

"Gladiator games." The Doctor replied, turning away from the gore in disgust.

"Gladiator games?" I asked fully and completely shocked. I couldn't bear to look at it, yet I couldn't turn away. Gently he took me and turned me towards him.

"Disgusting." He said. I was horrified. He noticed that and grabbed my hand.

"Come on; let's get back to the TARDIS. We should leave." I nodded, not wanting to be here one more minute than I have to. Gladiator games? Didn't that go out with the advancement of civilization? I couldn't help but shudder. As we got to the TARDIS the Doctor unlocked the door and we walked inside. As we tried to leave, something was wrong. The TARDIS shook and sputtered and it wouldn't take off into space and time.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the Doctor frantically pulled different levers and pushing down big buttons.

"The TARDIS, something is hurting her, we can't take off." The Doctor said obviously concerned. "We're stranded."

Line Break

I had to run into town, the Doctor said that we needed to gather some things for the kitchen, seeing as how we were low on food and we had to be here for a while. He gave me some currency that he had managed to scrounge up. While I was gone he would work on figuring out what was hurting the TARDIS and how we could stop it. As I walked into town I felt better about the fact that I was able to get into some new clothes. I had a shirt the color of the sky on with a black skirt and black flats. It was rather comfy and I felt better in real clothes verses jammies. I bought a couple of red bananas (the Doctor loves bananas) and some rainbow looking apples (apples too) along with a loaf of green bread and some aqua cheese. How could everything here be so vibrant and beautiful while its people watched killing for amusement? I was looking for something to take the stuff back in I felt somebody come up from behind me. I struggled against them but I felt something shoved over my mouth and it smelled sickeningly sweet. I passed out and hit the ground with a thud.

XXXXXXX

Doctor's POV

While she is gone, I think about how close I have gotten to her already, this strange girl from another dimension. The truth was I didn't know if she would be able to go back. I couldn't tell her that though, something about her being in pain or sad makes my hearts wrench. She's the youngest companion I have ever had; this life is normally too dangerous for children. Yet here she was. I had taken her under my wing and she was my responsibility. The more I thought about it, the more I realized she was to me what our cover story had been. Even though I had only known her for a little bit she was already planting roots and I was attached to her. She really was like a sister to me. Just not by blood.

Then I realized it was late; Jessica should have been back by now. I feel that something is wrong in my gut. I felt a bit worried and started to wonder what was going on. I heard a hum and a ding and something popped out of a drawer in the TARDIS. It was a key labeled with Jessica's name. Her very own key to the TARDIS, I knew she would love it once I gave it to her. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it for her, preparing to admonish her for the tardiness. Instead there was nothing there but some groceries, but no Jessica. Where was she? I could feel my blood run cold and my hearts start to race. If there is anything that happens to that girl, there would be a storm coming on.

XXXXXXXX

Jessica's POV

I open my eyes and I see that there are people hovering over me. A man with orange skin and yellow hair is leering at me. I yelp as I feel something starting to dig into my skin. Blood starts to flow from a wound. It hit a vein, that isn't good. He seems to be enjoying my pain. I look up at him and he smirks at me.

"Hello _human_." He says and spits out the word human like it is something vile.

"What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"The Doctor." He smiled disgustingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doctor's POV (Again)

Call me paranoid, but I felt happy that I had taken the precaution of a tracking device planted into Jessica's shoes. She would kill me if she knew, but it was just in case something like this happens. I can use it to help find her. It locks on to her signal and I see that she is still in town, just in the main government building. The ruler of the entire planet (which was supposed to be a democracy) carried out his business from there. He had orange skin and yellow hair and was an absolute scum bag, using the Games to secure his place in government. Give them good entertainment and get elected again and again. Give them something to pacify their boredom and he could run things as a dictator. Just like the old emperors of Rome. It was positively revolting. The question was: why was she there? Were they planning on using her in the next Games as a special treat? Over my dead body.

Time Jump

I am currently walking up the steps of the building, following the signal. As I look down at the tracker I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see the big man himself.

"Folios." I say stiffly. He smiles like a jackal.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"I seem to have lost my com- my sister. Someone informed me that a young woman was brought here. I have come to retrieve her."

"Of course. Right this way."

He leads me down a set of stairs to a place that is obviously a prison. This planet's equivalence to mice scurries over my feet and I try to keep my cool. It is hard to do when I know that my friend is in a place like this. Reminds me of when Rose and I were trapped in a dungeon. That's a story for another time however.

"Why is she here? What crime has she committed?" I demand of Folios. He shrugs.

"None. We just needed some way to get you to come to us _Doctor_." I tense; he obviously knows who I am.

"So you abduct a child?" I growl. He shrugs again. We stop in front of a cell and I peer inside. Jessica is lying on the floor bleeding profusely.

"Jessica!" I call and get a groan in response.

"She has enough blood left for about three minutes Doctor, we'll allow you to help her, but only if you cooperate."  
"Let her go." I demand.

"Of course, if you'll take her place. It's you or the girl Doctor. Will you be in our Games or not Time Lord?"

"If I do, will you let her live? Leave this place free and fully recovered?"

"Oh yes. We have no lack of humans around here. We don't need another one stinking up the place and taking up our food." I nod and he grins. The door opens and I rush to her side.

"Jessica?" I ask softly and she looks up at me barely conscious.

"You came. You always come." She says, the ghost of a smile flitting on her face.

"You're going to be alright. Just hang on." I instruct her. She is really trying but I can see Death creeping his way forward to take her. I will not lose anyone else. Too many have already died because of me.

"She needs blood." I say. The ruler looks annoyed.

"Not our problem."

"She gets to live; I let you use me for your Games. That's the deal. Now help me or I can assure you these will be the worst year for this sport you have ever had."

No with the amount of blood lost and with so much life gone, the only way I can help her is to use my own blood. The regeneration abilities I have will be enough to heal her. After I have transfused some to her body she slowly starts to awaken. I help her into a sitting position as she looks around confused.

"Doctor?" she asks as she sees Folios looking at her. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze of comfort.

"Jessica, it'll be okay." She looks from me to the dictator and shakes her head.

"You didn't! Doctor, don't! I am not as important as you! Nobody needs me! Don't do this!" I look at her and tears stream down her cheeks. I pull her into a hug.

"Don't you ever say that. You matter, and you're wrong. I know somebody who needs you." I slip her the key to the TARDIS with her name engraved and my sonic, hoping that she will be able to get out of here. I know Folios has no intention of letting her go. My refusal to kill will make for dull entertainment and he will use her to get me to fight.

"Come Doctor. Let's get you ready. She'll be allowed another visitation. Family always is." Now Jessica pipes up.

"I'm not really his sister! I'm just a human who has been nothing but trouble for him!"

Folios doesn't bother to look over his shoulder to reply.

"By the laws of his planet you are. If you have shared blood, you are officially his sibling. It's how Gallifrey did things. That makes you the Doctor's only living relative and family has privileges." Jessica's jaw drops as I am led away from her and I know that this must be a shock to her. She is now, in all legal, biological, and emotional senses my sister. I am no longer alone in the universe. Though soon she will be. Hopefully the TARDIS will help her get to someone who will care for her. I know that she can be quite possessive of me and my companions but it would be for her own good. Maybe Jack or Martha could help. All I know is that she is alive and safe for now. That is all I could want.

**DUN DUN DUN! What did I just do? Let me know what you think of the plot twist. Let me also know if Jessica is too Mary Sue. I can change that. Please also let me know if Donna should be in every episode she really was in in my story or if she should be left at home. And, should Jessica stay with the Doctor forever, or be able to go home? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my next installment. Don't hate me for doing this. You'll see what I mean. I still hope she isn't a Mary Sue. Enjoy. Oh and the Gallifreian words are made up. It isn't the true language.**

Jessica's POV

We didn't have much time. They gave us five minutes in all to say goodbye. The Doctor was going to be put into the arena. He was going to be killed today. I just knew it; he wouldn't kill and so would in turn be killed. They wouldn't let it slide. He knew it too. He also knew that they wouldn't let me go. It was a lie. They would keep me to try to have him put up a good fight. That he would not allow. He told me as soon as the fight started to get to the TARDIS using the sonic. He had fixed what was keeping her grounded and so she would fly. I was about to ask how I could get into it- after all he was the only one with the key-, when they came to get me. He said that I needed to go to Torchwood and that Jack would help me. Then he lightly kissed my forehead and they took me away. I had to leave my Doctor all alone in a cell as they prepped him to be sent like a sheep to the slaughter. Tears streaming down my face I got to work on my cell door, ready to escape. Then I changed my mind. I wouldn't leave him behind. I couldn't. So I got to work on another plan, one that would spring us both.

The plan was fairly simple. I would get out, get into the arena, and help the Doctor break out. Easier said than done. I had the hardest time just locating the arena on its own, not to mention figuring out which setting to use on the sonic. The Doctor had kind of only told me how to get out of my cell with it. I think he wanted to make sure I didn't try to save him. Too bad. As the door opened an alarm blared. I smashed a bright red button as guards ran down the corridor to stop me. That made the door go into emergency lock down. I looked around and there was a selection of weapons. This must be the little room that the competitors used before going into the arena. I grabbed a simple yet effective weapon, one that wouldn't kill in one blow. It was just a bat. The doors started to open so I sprinted into the arena to find a horrific sight. The Doctor was on the ground, bleeding. His opponent was about to lop off his head as the audience cheered. I lunged forward and hit him hard with the bat on the back of the head. He collapsed as the crowd booed. The Doctor moaned a bit and looked up. He saw me and frowned.

"I thought I told you to-"Then more of the security ran onto the field. His eyes grew steely and he did something that I didn't even know was possible. He called the TARDIS to us. It must have been psychic because he passed out from the strain. Pulling his arm around my shoulder we stumbled up to the TARDIS.

"Come on, open up! Please!" I begged her as the Doctor was still unresponsive. The key the Doctor had given me started to glow and it clicked. I had my own key. Opening the door I dragged the Doctor inside. True to his word, whatever was hurting her was gone. We would have been able to take off had I known how to fly it. Then I heard the TARDIS in my head. She showed me how, helped me to take off. As we left I heard a slight groan. "Doctor?" I asked gently.

"Myna?" I heard someone say. It was the Doctor's voice but he was only semi-conscious. What on earth? "Myna? Are you okay?" I heard it again, but it was in my head like the TARDIS had been.

"Yes Theta. I am safe. We both are." I thought spoke. Suddenly I knew that we were talking in Gallifreian. I also realized I had called the Doctor his real name. His Gallifreian name. I had known it already, but was careful not to actually use it. That was only for family- face palm moment. He had called me "Myna", which was Gallifreian for sister. We were family, and somehow his blood inside me had provided a psychic link. Was that all it had done? As I had a spasm and a huge pain in my chest to the right which felt like a stab wound I fell to the floor and passed out from the pain.

"My- Jessica. Jessica can you hear me?" I heard the Doctor say as he gently shook me. As a shot of agonizing pain hit me again I gasped and bolted up in the cot I was on in the med bay. "Jessica!" The Doctor sounded panicked.

"Doctor?" I asked while wheezing and clutching my chest. He put his hand on my shoulder as the pain ebbed.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I am so, so sorry." He said.

"Am I dying?" I squeaked.

"No; well in a sense you are." I took a sharp inhale of breath.

"There was a one in a million chance that my blood would actually have worked with yours. I was willing to take that chance because it was the only one you had. If you survived it there was only a one in one billion chance that this would happen." He said quickly. I cocked my head to the side, puzzled.

"Jessica, feel the right side of your chest." I did as I was told. "Wait, I feel a heartbeat!" I exclaimed.

"You have two hearts." I looked at him, still not grasping what he was saying. "My DNA has over ridden your human DNA. You have become a Time Lady." He said. I paused and then it clicked. I then looked up at him and smiled hugely. He seemed confused now. "You're happy about this?" I nodded.

"You aren't alone anymore! You have me! Doctor, I can be with you for as long as a Time Lady has got. You never have to be alone again!"

"You're alright with this?" He asked still in shock. I nodded enthusiastically.

"So big bro, where are we going next?" I asked.

"Um, well, uh, Earth has something odd going on, down in the UK…" he stuttered surprised at my attitude.

"Well then, allons-y!" I said with a cheerful laugh. He then grinned and we got to work steering the TARDIS towards Earth to investigate.

**Next: Partners in Crime**


	5. Chapter 5

Partners in Crime

"I wanna come!" I whined to the Doctor. He looked at me and grinned that huge smile of his, shaking his head.

"How am I going to explain a child?" He asked.

"Take your sister to work day and I am **not** a child! I am a mature fifteen!" I know I wasn't being too mature but cut me some slack. I hadn't really slept and he was planning on just leaving me here.

"Please, on Gallifrey you'd be an infant!" He said and I gave him a glare.

"Look Jessica, I'll be back soon." He promised. I sighed and watched as he went out the door to investigate a new pill out on the market called "Adipose". It seemed harmless enough to me but then again, even though I was a Time Lady, I had the mind of a human.

LINE BREAK

It was still night and he wasn't back. I wasn't going to wait any longer and so I decided to get to the building myself. I couldn't leave the Doctor out there on his own. He may be over nine hundred years old but he was still a bit of a kid inside. The natural curiosity he had in him was dangerous.

As I got to the building I noticed something. The security entrance had been broken into. By the looks of it the Doctor came this way, so I would follow his trail. As I went inside I decided to follow the signs to Miss Foster's office. She was the one in charge of the project. Smart move on my part except that as I did I ran into a familiar ginger. She was looking into a window and then her eyes grew wide as she saw him. The Doctor noticed her as well and then saw me. With his eyes wide he started to speak through the glass of the window he was somehow facing from the outside. Good old window cleaner box things.

"Donna? Jessica?"

"Doc-tor! "Donna mouthed then she paused. "Jessica?" She asked. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped she nearly screamed and I covered her mouth.

"I'm with him." I said softly. She looked over at the Doctor who was still gaping like a fish.

"Wh - what - w - what?" He sputtered in the silent dialect. I released her mouth and she seemed to either believe me or see me as no threat. I hadn't alerted Ms. Foster after all, and so for now her attentions were towards him.

"Oh! My! _Gosh_!" She mouthed.

"How?" He responded.

"It's me!" She gestured excitedly to her face. I face palmed. This would be awhile.

The Doctor gestured to his eyes and said that he could see that.

"Oh, this… is…_brilliant_!" Donna continued ecstatic and happy.

He pointed at Donna three times.

"W-wha-what the heck are _you doing there_?" the Doctor asked.

"I… was looking… for you!" the Doctor pointed to himself after Donna responded.

"What for?"

Donna pretended to read a paper.

"Read it…" she typed. "On the internet…" She continued and wiggled her fingers by her mouth "So weird…" Made her fingers walk "Crept along…" She thumbed into the room and made her hand a mouth "Heard them talking…" She ducked and popped back up as I repeatedly, but gently, hit my head on the wall. "…Look, Ah! You!"

He nodded imperceptibly and Donna started to continue the miming…"Th…" She paused as I poked her and pointed at the now silent Ms. Foster.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked bemused while the guards and tied up woman in her office looked at us as well. We both made eye contact with the Doctor who mouthed a single word to us, one very prevalent in his immense vocabulary.

"Run?" He asked and we both nodded and bolted towards the roof to meet him. With the men of Ms. Foster on our heels I sighed and almost wished I was in the TARDIS. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
